Terminator: Romero Squad
by Spawn77
Summary: Spinoff of Terminator: A New Dawn. Tells the story of Val and the rest of Romero. Will have brief moments of John/Cameron. Any type of Feedback is welcome.
1. Prologue

**2024 **

**Former Los Angeles Air Force Base, Southern CA. **

Shortly after the initial bombing of Judgment Day and systematic extermination and enslavement of the human survivors early in the war. Skynet began full scale production of it's machine army. Many former military and civilian facilities were turned into Skynet bases. The remains of Los Angeles Air Force base, one of the Air Forces premier bases before the war and home to the space and missile systems center. Was now one of Skynet's largest HK production and satellite launch facilities in southern California.

It was an exceptionally dark night, the moonlight blotched out by the heavy cloud cover. Four figures dressed in subdued grey fatigues, black masks, and various black pouches and bags strapped to them. Quickly and silently made there way across the 250 meter no-man's-land that surrounded the base, easily avoiding the patrolling HK's and their roving searchlights as they ran. Arriving at the fence line they easily tore through it, slipping into the inner compound unnoticed by the machines guarding it. Another 75 meters and they would be at the main production facility's outside wall.

They arrived at the wall undetected. The group leader silently signaled to two of the members, who in turn took up firing positions on either side of the wall by two small piles of rubble. The leader then pulled a small charge out of the fourth members backpack and placed it on the wall. Fifty seconds and the wall would be a door, the team leader then switched on his radio.

"This is 'Zombie-one' we are ready for the 'fireworks', Command."

"Rodger that 'Zombie-one' The fuses are lit, you'll have a light show in ten."

Ten seconds later massive explosions shook the entire compound, they were coming form an artillery strike and feigned offensive on the northeast side or the base. The resistance was sacrificing several dozen reprogrammed T-600s to launch this attack, generic metal was cheap however, and in this case that was especially true. Their sacrifice would give the fire team the distraction they needed to complete the remainder of their mission and to cover the sound of the explosive charge they placed on the wall, which would detonate any moment now. Five…four…three…two... The side of the wall erupted into the could of smoke and debris, the sound muted out by the heavy resistance shelling and plasma fire to the north. Seconds later two glistening chrome figures emerged form the dust cloud of the wall and were quickly cut down by the resistance commando's plasma rifles. Two of the soldiers crossed the threshold into the building, leaving the other two on the outside to cover their exit.

The soldiers made their way through the winding halls of the facility, it's sparse reinforced stainless walls and doors clearly not a part of the original human design. They moved quickly yet methodically, combat-gliding though the corridors of the building, No words needed to be said to know what the other was doing or thinking. They worked with a familiarity and confidence that only came to men by fighting through countless battles, enduring years of training. They worked with efficiency and precision that was unattainable by any human.

They fought their way into the facilities automated control room. easily putting down any terminators who dared to get in their way. Once there the commandos hurriedly began the process of downloading all production logs, launch schedules and any relevant information off of the systems mainframe, they wouldn't have much time to do this. As predicted Skynet detected the intrusion and attempted to remotely delete the information they had gained, forcing them to abort the download and hope that they had enough. They rigged the place to blow with several satchels full of semtex and headed for the exit.

Upon exiting the building they joined up with the other two soldiers who were guarding the outside. The night sky was lit up by plasma fire as the commandos exchanged shots with about a dozen T-600s and T-800s who had become alerted to their presence. The battle was over in a matter of seconds as the four commandos, using superior tactics, tore through the terminators like they were paper. The team leader noticed that his radio had been hit during the exchange, meaning they would not be able to call in for pickup and would have to head to the extraction zone on foot. They proceeded to exit the compound, passing several downed terminators on the way. The extraction zone was several hundred meters to the southwest of the base, however, the shelling to the north of the base had pulled most of Skynet's assets in the area away form that location.

After narrowly avoiding an HK which was heading north, the team arrived at the extraction zone, an old transport truck was waiting for them. The truck was still running, ready to take off the moment they were loaded in, a Tech-Com Sgt. hanging out the back of the truck waved them in.

"Lets move! We gotta get back to base." The sergeant yelled, as the four commandos loaded into the back of the truck, causing it to sink noticeably.

"How many o'them metal mother-fuckers you guys scrap in there?" The commandos simply sat in silence. "Not the talkative type I take it."

"Can you get General Connor on the line?" The team leader inquired as he motioned to the radio in the back of the vehicle .

"I'll try to patch you through." The man responded as he handed the commando the receiver.

"This is General Connor, Report." The radio buzzed.

"General, this is 'Zombie-one' we secured what information we could and destroyed the facility. We will be returning to base shortly."

"What's the squads status? Any casualty's?"

"Negative General, Romero squad is operating at one hundred percent efficiency."

"Excellent work. Report for debriefing immediately when you return. Connor, out." General Connor replied through the speaker.

After handing the radio back to the Sgt. The team leader removed the black balaclava and dark tinted ballistic goggles that had been covering his face, the mask was pretty tore up, he had taken more shrapnel than he thought. The Sgt. turned back to the commandos wide eyed. The head of their leader exposed, he would have looked like any other anonymous resistance soldier except for the small patches of exposed metal on his face.

The stunned sergeant attempted to talk, nothing came out but garbled nonsense.

"What's wrong? Not the talkative type?" The commando…the terminator asked with a smirk.

"Y..y..you…you're metal?" The sergeant finally managed to spit out.

"The name's Val"

* * *

A/N I'm working on Ch 1 now, should be up by the end of the week. (Still working on Ch 6 of A New Dawn)

*Semtex is a type of plastic explosive similar to C4.

* "Combat gliding" is a term I learned at MCT, its where you walk at a moderately fast pace (hunched over slightly in a shooting position) with your rifle up, shouldered, and ready to fire.


	2. Chapter 1 Into the Fire

*Warning* If you dont like readying about "humanized" Terminators this story is probably not for you. Any and all feedback is welcome!

**

* * *

**

**Terminator: **

_**Romero Squad **_

Terminator commando teams, or 'TCs' as they became known. Specialized reprogrammed terminators that were given free reign on the battlefield. Their use in the Resistance is a little known secret. They were the product of General John Connors personal project. The premise is that if terminators are left with their chip set to read/write for long enough they begin to become sentient, they develop a personality, the ability to not just use cold logic, but to act as a human would, to think outside the box, to improvise. Project 'Zombie' as it became known, was to take a group of terminators and set their chips to autonomous, divide them into fire teams of four, teach them, train them, and let their experience grow as they fought. The results were something no one expected.

The act of dividing them into units of four, in which they trained and fought with day in and day out. Bore unexpected results, the terminators developed individual personalities faster than terminators who were simply left on their own. They also formed tight night bonds within their group, becoming closer to each other than some human soldiers were, becoming brothers in a sense. They learned, fast. The terminators of project zombie quickly became one of the resistances best and most valuable weapons against Skynet. Their schooling was overseen by General John Connor himself, who became for all intents and purposes their 'surrogate father' teaching them the finer points of humanity. The field training was lead by several of the resistances best special forces soldiers. They were taught not to fight like a simple terminator would fight, They were instructed to use cover, to use stealth, to maneuver, to work closely and efficiently with humans using human tactics.

The first of these teams to see action was Romero Squad Their first mission to knock out a Skynet HK production facility went flawlessly, they successfully destroyed the facility and recovered valuable intelligence that would lead to the capture of one of the resistances most valuable assets, the TDE.

That was two years ago.

* * *

**December 8th**** 2026 **

**Battle of Avilla Beach, Serrano Point.**

It was early morning. The sun was just starting to rise in the distance, casting an unearthly orange glow over the shattered landscape. Below them Val noticed the hundreds of soldiers, both metal and flesh gathering for the battle, swarming around like ants. They would be hurled against Skynet's defenses at Serrano Point, in a desperate gamble to gain control of the Nuclear power plant and the TDE being stored there. Most would not survive.

The metal birds glimmered in the morning light as they streaked across the sky, a handful of the very few pre-war helicopters that survived in operational condition. Explosions and artillery fire cause the helicopter to vibrate violently, and the commando idly wondered how such an old and primitive craft managed to stay in the air.

"Three minuets!" The crew chief, the only human onboard called back to them. There were very few humans still trained to pilot such a vehicle, as such it was a scrubbed Trip-eight behind the control stick.

The explosions grew louder. below them they could see the sparks and flashing of plasma fire being exchanged by both forces. The smoke tails of stinger missiles climbing up into the air attempting to knock out as many aerial HK's as possible, to cover their approach.

"One minuet!" The human obviously didn't know how accurate their built in chronometers were.

The anti-aircraft fire was coming faster now, it painted the sky in streaks of purple and blue. The chopper to their left took a plasma blast right through the cockpit, it erupted into a ball of fire and plummeted to the earth, smashing into the battle below them.

"Thirty seconds!"

The commandos stood up, weapons ready. There was no need for a gear check, their perfect memories made it a moot point. The chopper pulled up fast, hovering a good thirty feet above the plants roof.

"GO! GO! GO!" The crew chief called out as he poured covering fire out the side of the craft with the door mounted repeater, knocking out several Trip-eights on the roof. The commandos jumped. No need for a rope, they could survive a fall that would cripple or kill a normal man. As they landed on the roof they immediately set up a perimeter. Val looked up too see the chopper attempt to pull up and get away from the hailstorm of plasma. It took a hit in the tail rotor causing it to go into an uncontrollable spin, disappearing in a massive explosion.

On the ground a platoon of resistance soldiers made a mad dash for the power plant. The path was clear until a small building caved in and an HK Tank, called an Ogre, came rolling out of it. It cut down no less than ten soldiers with its first wave of plasma fire, the others scrambled to cover, and attempted to return fire. They didn't have the firepower to take it out however, and their offensive ground to a halt.

"Fel, get that Javelin out I want that Ogre down now!" Val yelled, as the other commando reached back and retrieved the Javelin form its resting place on his back. Looking over the roof, there was one Ogre tank about one hundred meters in front of them. It was decimating the resistance forces attempting to knock it out.

"I see him, taking the shot." Fel answered. The Javelin missile shot out of its tube and burned towards the Ogre. It impacted the torso of the tank, all that was left after the smoke cleared was a smoldering set of tracks. The soldiers the tank had pinned down just moments before rushed towards the plant with renewed vigor.

"Good work, Fel. They can handle the rest. Let's get inside. Keller! Sharp! On my six, we're moving!" The four metal soldiers quickly enter the building through one of the stairwells, and began their journey to the TDE, which according to Intel reports was somewhere in the sub-levels. They arrived the entrance to the TDE, it was secured with two large steel doors, and two terminators.

SCANNING…..ERROR: UNKNOWN CYBORG

"Ummm…what's that?" Keller, the squad smart-ass asked. As one of the unknown terminators raised it arm. Its forearm began to separate and reform glowing a menacing shade of red. "oohhh pretty lights!"

"Onboard plasma! Cover!" Val yelled as he and his team rushed for cover, before the unknown terminator let loose a rapid burst of plasma bolts. Hiding behind a stack of metal crates, that wouldn't hold out for long the team assessed the situation.

Sharp ducked out of cover for a moment to riddle the terminator with a group of plasma blasts, they did noting to the heavily armored chassis.

"Sharp, what do we got?" Val asked.

"Rifle didn't even dent it!" Sharp replied as he ducked back into cover.

"Fel?"

"I'm out of explosives!"

"Alright time for plan B, Keller!Sharp! pour on the fire! Fel, your with me!"

* * *

FUBAR….That was the only thought going through Private First Class Daniel Cook's mind as he lead the way to the TDE chamber. The battle on the outside was won, all that needed to be done was to clear the inside of the plant and secure the TDE chamber. Amazingly because PFC Cook was the lowest rank present at the time (all the Privates in his platoon were killed in the attack) He was the one stuck on point right now, walking through a dark and potentially hostile power plant. To him that was FUBAR.

As they neared the area that HQ had identified as the TDE, a large set of steel blast doors came into view. Laying on the outside of said doors were two terminator bodies, which looked like they had their heads beat in, and chips removed. These ones were much different form the standard T-800 and T-888 they had just finished fighting with. These terminators were large, with heavily reinforced armor that appeared almost muscular.

"What model are those things?" Ssgt. Anderson, the platoon leader, Asked.

"Don't know Ssgt." Another soldier replied.

"Open the door Cook." Anderson said.

Gulping at the though of what might be beyond the boor, PFC Cook readied his rifle and proceeded to open the door. Their rifles flew up to the ready at the sight of four badly damaged T-800 infiltrators, they were badly mangled, most of the flesh had been burned off of their bodies and the metal that did show was blacked with scorch marks. They were wearing resistance uniforms, possible one of the metal units sent in by chopper. However, it could be a ploy.

"Don't…Don't move!" The PFC managed to cough out.

The metal simply stood there, staring at the resistance soldiers like they were crazy. Ssgt Anderson pushed his way to the front of the group. "Identify yourselves!"

"Tech-Com, TC 138, Squad 7-R. Under command of General John Connor." Val responded.

"Ha! Connor my ass! Submit for chip extraction!" The Ssgt yelled, obviously not thinking clearly.

"I don't take orders from you Ssgt."

"What the hell? I'm a goddamn human! You will listen to me!"

"Stand down!" A voice form behind said. Ssgt Anderson turned around to see Major General Perry and a group of his personal troops approaching. "Stand down." he repeated.

"Sir!" Anderson said while snapping his hand up in a crisp salute.

Perry simply ignored him and approached Val, standing quietly in front of the machine as he crossed his arms. Neither said a word, each seemingly sizing each other up. The cold dead eyes of a battle hardened General staring into the burning red of a cybernetic commando. "Good work." Perry finally said as he nodded his head in approval before turning to leave.

"Ssgt get the rest of this plant secure."

* * *

A/N Ch 2 Comming soon! Thanks for reading, please review! or if you have questions just ask!


	3. Chapter 2 To Your Grave, Part 1

I'm a little worried about how well received this chapter is going to be. Please review, all criticism and ideas welcome.

* * *

_John sat with Cameron on his bed discussing her newly reveled emotions. John had been enamored with Cameron ever since they first met back in 1999 in New Mexico. After the car bomb and Cameron "professing her love" for him, he bitterly attempted to push her away, however this new development gave John hope….hope that she could truly love him back. _

_"So you can feel? I mean, it's not that I don't believe you its just hard to take in you know." _

_"Yes, however I do not understand much about what I am feeling." Cameron's brow furrowed "Emotions are problematic." 'God, she looks so damn cute right now.' John mused._

_"Well, I can help you learn. Describe what are you feeling right now." Feeling embolden by Cameron's revelation John set his hand on top of hers. Cameron looked at him inquisitively._

_"I don't know….the data is…fascinating." Cameron reached her free hand up to Johns face and began to run her fingers lightly down his jaw. _

_a loud crash came from downstairs, drawing Cameron's attention. _

_"Cam!" John called to her_

_"Stay here John." Cameron walked out of his room and disappeared downstairs…disappearing from his life. _

_

* * *

_

General Connor awoke form his nightmare to his intercom buzzing loudly in his room. "General Connor, sorry to disturb you, Sir. It's Major General Perry, he needs to see you sir." The intercom buzzed.

Damnit Perry this better be good. John thought. Upset that between the nightmares and the constant hounding of his subordinates he hasn't been able to get a good nights sleep lately.

"Put him on." John said as he walked over to the intercom and keyed the mic.

"Connor? It's Perry. Your not going to like this."

"Out with it already."

"Our guys lost contact with Omaha about an hour ago, we've been trying to raise them on the com's but no one is answering. We think they might have been hit by metal."

John was silent, he knew what this meant. Last week Omaha reported that it needed medical supplies and doctors to help treat the wounded there. Several medics from Serrano went up to Omaha with the supplies, a young Specialist volunteered to go with them. She had caught John's eye when he first saw her at the base. He befriended her and watched out for her, becoming a mentor of sorts. Whether it was out of guilt or some twisted form of grieving John didn't know. He did know that he felt compelled to be near her, to keep her safe. Their casual acquaintance quickly grew into a deep and loving friendship, although there were whispers that it was more than that.

Her name was Allison Young.

* * *

**Staging Area inside Resistance controlled Serrano Point.**

"This new coltanarmor seems pretty effective. I think we'll be able to take a couple direct hits from a 'forty' with these babies. " The yellow marked terminator known as Keller said as he fastened the armor plate to the inside of his vest.

"I don't plan on finding out anytime soon. You might get hit but I won't." Another terminator replied, this one painted with pale blue markings and the letters 'FEL' stitched on the right shoulder pocket of his jacket.

"Well somebody's a little full of themselves." Keller replied, as he zipped a gray field jacket up over his endoskeletal chest before sliding the vest over that. The terminator was now fully clothed, with heavy black boots reinforced with coltan plates over the shins, faded greenish gray pants and jacket, and a black armored vest. The armor they wore was made using scrap coltan they recovered off of the battlefield, it would then be melted and reformed. The only thing remaining exposed was the terminators skull, aside from that he would have passed as a large and heavily armored resistance fighter.

"Yeah, I'm full of myself. Because I'm the one always running my mouth." Fel replied sarcastically. "I'm just glad I can manually tune you out." he added.

"Your just jealous of my charming personality and cunning good looks."

"Keller…One. Your personally isn't 'charming' it's tiring. Two. You're a machine. A metal endoskeleton. I'm pretty sure no one is going to consider that good looking."

"Shhhhh…. Don't ruin the illusion!"

"Keller! Fel! lock it up. Val's back." The third member of the team, a brown painted T-800 known as Sharp snapped. As their team leader, Val, approached the table where they were readying their gear.

"I finished talking with Major General Perry, General Connor is splitting the team. Sharp and Fel will be proceeding with E company 2ndrangers to help defendDepot 4. You'll both receive a more detailed brief once you join up with them."

"Affirmative." Sharp replied.

"Where are we going?" Keller asked.

"We lost contact with Omaha bunker an hour ago. We will be moving out with a small unit to secure Omaha bunker and key personnel located there."

Skynethad been on the offensive, knocking out several key resistance bases. Depot 4 was an extremely valuable resistance base, it housed one of the few plasma rifle production factories the resistance had, an asset of immeasurable value. Omaha bunker was a relatively small base to the north of Serrano, communication was lost over an hour ago. It was of little strategic value to the resistance however, General Connor himself had taken a personal interest in securing the base and locating 'Key' personal who were stationed there.

"I thought the whole purpose of this little program was that we work as a team?" Keller asked defensively.

"I don't call the shots. Besides, you know as well as I do how hard pressed the resistance is right now. The other teams are all tied up and regular metal isn't the most appealing choice." Val stated.

"But there is nothing at Omaha." Keller stated, contemplating why they would be pulled from the team for this.

"General Connor has taken a personal interest in securing Omaha. Specifically, we are to secure Specialist Allison Young and ensue she returns to Serrano point safely." Val stated.

" I see, so that's Connors "personal interest"." Keller replied.

"Not for us to judge."

"So are they sending any 'regs' with us?" Fel asked.

"I don't know about you two. Keller and I are going in with just meat-and-bones."

"That's just great." Keller said as he slapped a magazine into his rifle.

"Just remember to play nice. Humans are antsy enough around the regs, I'm sure Keller's quote-unquote since of humor will really put them at ease." Sharp chimed in.

"Hey! People love me! I'm the-metal-with-a-mouth!"

"You all know the SOP, act like regular metal when in the company of humans." Val stated sternly.

"Yes sir!" Keller responded while throwing up a mock salute.

The team split and went about their separate missions. Fel and Sharp moved out with E company to fortify Depot 4, Val and Keller moved with a small squad of resistance infantry. Their mission was to proceed to Omaha bunker and secure one Allison Young for extraction back to Serrano, assuming that the loss of communications wasn't just a technical problem.

They had been walking for over an hour now. Omaha was several miles away and it would take at least another hour of navigating the ruined wasteland before they arrived. The terminators agreed to take a quick break for the human soldiers, who needed to drink water and adjust their boots.

"Goddamn hitchhikers…" Sgt. Kent grumbled to himself as he removed his left boot.

"So, Sarge. Whats with these metals? Why do they have all that extra armor and the painted colors?" PFC Williams, asked as he sat down beside his Sergeant.

"First. Don't ever call me 'Sarge'. Second. I have no idea. They seem different form any other metal I've worked with. Some kinda special forces maybe?" Kent responded as he put his boot back on, finally getting rid of that damned rock that had plagued him since starting the hike.

"Don't that make ya nervous though? I mean sure we've worked with metal before but not like this. They seem to know more about the mission than we do, not to mention they are better equipped." Williams asked as he took a swig out of his canteen. Just then another soldier, Cpl. Strait walked over to where they were sitting.

"Sergeant, The metal insists that we start heading out again. If I didn't know any better I would swear they are getting impatient." Kent simply nodded to himself and stood up.

"Alright, off your ass Williams we're moving."

The group continued to walk in relative silence. Until Williams decided to make conversation with one of the machines.

"So…uh…'Yellow', or whatever your called. What do you know about this Specialist Young we are suppose to secure."

"I have basic files, nothing too detailed." Keller replied, trying his best to keep the conversation short and too the point.

"You don't know why this guy is so important." Williams pressed.

"No. I do not know why_ she_ is so important." Keller corrected.

"So what about you guys? What's so special about you? I mean, you get assigned to our squad…basically put in command of it. Not to mention you have better gear. You wear clothing, and then there's the paint…"

"That information is classified and on a need-to-know basis." Keller answered. "And you don't need-to-know, PFC." Keller added effectively ending the conversation.

They came upon a small clearing in the rubble, about thirty feet in diameter. Scattered around in the area were the skeletal remains of dead resistance soldiers, Some of which still had fresh gore hanging off of them.

"I think I'm going to puke." Williams said as he surveyed the carnage.

"They put their goddamn heads on pikes." Cpl. Strait said, mostly to himself.

"Eyes open gents, whatever did this might still be close by." Kent said, head still in the game.

"What the hell could have done this? I've never seen metal do anything like this before." Williams asked as he turned towards Val.

"Most likely it was a T-600 G series. Known as 'Gaunt' units, or 'Dark Angels' by some humans." Val replied as he shouldered his plasma rifle.

"Dark Angels? Never heard of then." The PFC answered.

"It was an experimental psychological warfare unit Skynet designed early in the war. They are programmed to hunt and kill humans while using psychological warfare techniques to lower the morale of nearby human fighters."

"What the fuck? Those things aren't as tough as you guys though, right?" Williams asked, shaken by the sight of the mutilated corpses.

"Technically no, they are not. However, if it is a Gaunt. That would mean it has been on the battle field for a long time, years even. It may vary well be more tactically proficient than us. They are also extremely adept at stealth and ambushes."

The squad continued to move forward, moving in a column. Keller on point, his subdued yellow painted endo-skull standing out slightly against the muted green andgray colors of his fatigues, PFC Williams followed closely behind him with Sgt. Kent and Val in the middle, Cpl. Strait and another LCPL bringing up the rear.

" I don't like this." Sgt. Kent muttered to himself.

"There is nothing we can do, until the Gaunt chooses to expose itself we continue on mission." Val responded.

"Isn't there some way you can track it? Don't you guys have enhanced vision or something?"

"The Gaunt series has almost no heat signature and has a very low visual profile due to the optical-camouflage cloak it uses. We were originally designed to hunt humans, not machines." Val added almost defensively.

"That's very reassuring." Kent said as he rolled his eyes.

They continued forward. Everyone on edge, but keeping a sharp eye out for the Gaunt. The night was quiet, almost too quiet. Not a soundexcept for the soft howling of the wind. There were no HK patrols overhead, and they had yet to run into any terminators.

A patch of looses rocked toppled down the side of a pile of ruble, causing everyone in the group to shift their attention to the right. The lance corporal at the rear of the group moved in to investigate.

"There's nothing here, must have been the wind." As he turned around to head back to the group the rock pile exploded, and the willowy form of the Gaunt emerged from it. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The soldier turned around to see the machine staring down at him, the Angel of death itself. He tried to scream but couldn't it was then that he noticed the blood dripping off of the terminators razor sharp claws. He fell to the ground coughing and gurgling. Blood spraying everywhere, misting the terminator's haunting form with the crimson liquid.

In a flash of impossibly fast reflexes the terminator lunged at the next victim. PFC Williams had just witnessed his squad mates brutal death at the hands of the terminator, when it lunged at him. It happened so fast he froze, paralyzed by fear.

"Get down!" Keller dived into Williams, tossing him out of the way. The Gaunt crashed into the T-800, causing them both to topple to the ground. Keller tried to overpower the machine but even his newer chassis didn't have the strength to best this model, which stood a good three feet taller than him. The terminator shredded his plasma rifle with a single swipe of its hand, picking Keller up as he tried to fight it's grip.

Val was struggling to get a clear shot when the terminator picked up Keller and threw him with incredible force. He crashed into Val, they both slammed to the dirt. The rest of the group opened fire on the machine, but as quickly as it had appeared it retreated…vanishing into the darkness.

"He'll be back." Val said as he climbed to his feet.

* * *

A/N The T-600 G is not my creation I stumbled across it on a Terminator Database site and thought it would be an interesting addition to the story.

I haven't forgotten about _Terminator: A New Dawn._ I'm working on Ch 6 but I'm having a bad case of writers block with it.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 To Your Grave, Part 2

Short update here. I'll be putting this story on hold until I finish _A New Dawn_, otherwise I would never get done. Anyway, Leave feedback and let me know what you think! Ideas are very welcome as I have been running into a lot of writers block with these stories. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Resistance base, Depot 4**

A Pair of burning red eyes watches the resistance soldiers of E Company as they setup defendable positions and fortify the perimeter of Depot 4. The soldiers move with a sense of urgency, quickly unloading from the trucks all of the munitions and equipment they brought with them from Serrano Point.

The terminator turned its attention back to the darkness beyond the bases perimeter, keeping a vigilant eye on the horizon.

SEARCHING…SEARCHING…SEARCHING…THREATS DETECTED: ZERO

A second terminator appeared from among the mass of troops, approaching the first from behind and silently taking its place by the others side.

"We don't belong here Sharp." The first terminator spoke still staring off into the distance.

"What makes you say that?" Sharp asked turning his gaze to Fel.

"Look around you. This is the job of regular metal, yet they pulled us from the team? A waste of resources and poor leadership if you ask me."

"Careful, Fel. That's borderline treason for a human to say. If they hear you, we'll both be scrap."

"You say that like we aren't already." Fel answered. Turning his back on his brother and walking away.

* * *

**Omaha Bunker**

Val's patrol had finally reached Omaha bunker, and without any further encounters with the T-600 G. However, Val was certain that it was out there, watching…waiting…hunting.

The entrance to the bunker was a nondescript metal door on the side of a half caved in building. Entering the door and descending the stairway into the bunker. The first thing the soldiers noticed was the lack of any guards. Upon entering to door at the bottom of the stairs the soldiers and machines took in the sight before them. The walls were riddled with blast and scorch marks. Dead bodies lay scattered about the bunker.

"Damn" Sgt Kent said.

"We split up and clear the complex. Keller, take Williams and Strait with you to the east side of the bunker. Sgt. Kent and I will proceed to the north." Val stated as he started to move through the complex.

Keller simply turned and pointed at both Williams and Strait who nodded at him, they then set off to the east, to clear the rest the bunker.

Keller's group moved in silence. Moving thought the bunker it became clear that the resistance soldiers here were taken by surprise, there were very few signs of any organized attempt to push the terminators back, and they had yet to find any destroyed terminators.

Williams thoughts drifted to the terminators in his squad. The other terminator had called the yellow one by "Keller"…it had a name. Williams had suspicion that these terminators were different form the others but this slip up confirmed it, no other terminator he heard of ever had a name. A first he was distrustful of the two mysterious terminators but now he didn't know what to think.

The group stopped when the reached a side entrance to the bunker, the door was canted open slightly. Keller moved to the door to check it, he reached for the handle when suddenly the door burst open and the T-600 Gaunt emerged from it. It lunched Keller across the room and he slammed into the wall. This time however, the soldiers were ready and the unleashed hell with their plasma rifles. Peppering the Gaunt with super heated plasma, the terminator was fast, and managed to dodge most to the shots only taking light damage to its arms and torso. The Gaunt continued forward and lunged at Keller pinning him to the ground, the two terminators wrestled for the upper hand.

Cpl. Strait raised his rifle to fire but PFC. Williams reached out and stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing? We can take it down now!"

"We shoot now we take out our guy with it." Williams answered, waiting for a clear shot.

"Our guy? Its metal!"

"I don't care!" Williams screamed.

Keller managed to overpower the Gaunt and pin it to the ground. The machine was significantly weaker since their last encounter, most likely due to the damage it had taken form the plasma blasts.

"Williams! your Knife!" Keller asked as he held the crippled machine down.

"Here!" Williams quickly pulled out his combat knife and tossed it to the terminator.

"Why do you serve an enemy who wishes to destroy all of your kind? This is illogical." The Gaunt stated as Keller pried the CPU port cover off with the knife. Exposing the terminators chip.

"It may not be logical….but it seems like the right thing to do." Keller answered as he pulled out the chip, rendering the Gaunt deactivated. He held the chip up briefly before crushing it into a fine dust between his thumb and index finger.

* * *

Fel stood along the wall of the trench. Idly playing with a large combat knife as it scanned the perimeter. The terminator absentmindedly listened in on a group of soldiers playing cards at a table nearby.

"See that metal over there?" One of the soldiers asked.

"What about it?" another soldier answered.

"Thing is pissing me off, look at it. Standing over there and playing with its knife. That's something a human should do. Not a goddamn metal." the fist soldier spoke again.

"I think your worrying to much."

"Connor's lost his goddamn mind. I'm telling you guys, these things are going to slit all of our throats as we sleep." A third soldier chimed in.

"Who are you to judge Connor? If he wants to use metal, let him. I trust his judgment." The second soldier countered.

"Ha! You say that now. But when your precious metal turns on you I bet you'll be singing a different tune."

"That's it!" The first soldier stood up form the table and walked over to the terminator, who turned his head to look at him as he approached.

"Why you carrying that knife? Huh metal? So you can slit our throats while we sleep?" The soldier said as he walked up to Fel.

"If I wanted to slit your throat, I would do it right now." Fel answered coldly.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you are tin-can, but know this. After the war when we don't need you anymore, guess what? Your fucking scrap. Does that compute?" The solder seethed as Fel took a step closer, red eyes burning brighter than they were just a moment ago.

"I think you should return to your post now." Fel said with just a hint of darkness as the soldier silently backed down and returned to his friends. After the soldier left, Fel put his knife back in his sheath. He wondered why he continued to fight for humanity, even after he exceeded his programming. When he and his kind were just going to get used and cast aside in the end.

Sharp had witnessed the entire exchange. He saw that his brother was teetering on the brink. He hoped that it wasn't too late to stop him from slipping over the edge. He approached Fel.

"You seem to be making fast friends with the soldiers here." Sharp joked.

"They can't be trusted." Sharp wasn't sure if Fel meant the soldiers here or humans in general, he silently hoped for the former.

"Can you blame them? Most of these humans have been hunted by machines since the day they were born. It will take time but I have faith that they will come around."

"I didn't know that faith was a part of your programming." Fel stated cynically.

"I would like to believe that someday man and machine can put aside their differences and live together in peace."

"I hate to ruin your fantasy but the only thing waiting for us after the war is having our chips extracted and wiped, and that's if we're lucky. There is no middle ground in this war…no hope of peace. The only way this is going to end is when machines are totally and completely enslaved by man, or when mankind is destroyed by machines. Either way….we lose." Fel effectively ended the conversation as Sharp shifted his gaze back to the perimeter. Both stood in silence for some time before movement in the distance caught their attention.

"They're here." Fel said as he observed the mass of glimmering metal in the distance.

* * *

Keller, Cpl. Strait, and PFC Williams were still standing around the deactivated T-600 G when Val and Sgt. Kent returned.

"Took you long enough." Williams said.

"You killed the Gaunt?" Kent asked as he noticed the terminator lying on the floor.

"Yes. The mission is compromised, everyone here is dead. There is no sign of Specialist Young. It will be imposable to determine where they took her, assuming she was captured." Keller answered.

"I think we might have something to counter that problem." Val stated as he help up a T-888 chip.

* * *

**Interrogation room aboard Former Navy Aircraft carrier turned Skynet Prison.**

"What's your name?" A cold empty metallic voice asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The young woman answered squinting into the bright spotlight.

"If you don't we'll give you one." The voice answered.

"Go-ahead, I'm dying to hear it." The girl stated defiantly. A T-888 terminator materialized from the shadows behind the light. The machine grabbed her wrist and roughly pinned it down onto the table. It held a small device in its other hand. Moving the device up to her wrist it proceeded to laser burn a barcode onto her.

"ALLISON! ALLSION YOUNG!" The girl shouted in agony.


End file.
